


The One

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going undercover as a couple at Twilling's party, Sam and Annie acknowledge the shift in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lifein1973 [Drabble Challenge #308](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2643243.html?thread=31437099#t31437099).

"Did you believe what you said before, when we were planning our covers?"

 

From the passenger seat, Sam blinked at her. "Hm?"

 

"You said we're all searching for the one we're destined to be with."

 

"I didn't say destined."

 

"But that's what you meant. For a scientifically-minded man 'from the future', you're surprisingly old-fashioned."

 

"Let's just say...meeting you has broadened my horizons."

 

"Is that another one of your chat-up lines?"

 

"Not even a little bit."

 

Annie grinned. "Then we should talk about that kiss."

 

"Or we could repeat it."

 

Annie leaned in, readily. "I quite liked you calling me darling."


End file.
